Collection of ficlets
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: She gasped upon seeing a red mark on the left side of her neck. When did he…? She trailed off. "Like what you see?" Kai smirked at her. "Mister, you have some explaining to do." She put her brush down on the vanity table, while she immediately stood up with her arms folded. She had a playful expression. [Please read and review.]
1. My baby

It was the middle of the night, two figures were sleeping. One was sleeping peacefully, while the other one was tossing and turning. She had woken up.

"Toshiki."

"Mm."

"Toshiki, could you get me something to eat?"

"But it's 2 in the morning," he said in a sleepy voice.

He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

"I feel like having chocolate cake, no I want crepes with ice cream."

"But it's too early, I want to sleep."

"Toshiki, if you don't wake up. I ban you from kissing me."

"All right I'm up, what would you like?" He asked.

"I want pasta with mini sausages."

"I thought you wanted crepes with ice cream."

"I do, after pasta."

"I'll be in the kitchen."

"Okay."

* * *

Kai went to the kitchen and turned on the lights. He started preparing the ingredients. Fifteen minutes later, the scent wafted into their room.

 _Why am I craving for food at night? It's not like me to be hungry at this hour. I sense a change in my body._

"Misaki, it's ready."

"I'm coming."

She walked into the dining room and sat down. She started eating pasta. Kai was sitting opposite her, watching her eat.

"Why are you watching me eat?"

"I just felt like it."

"Don't, you're making self-conscious."

"Baby, you look cute when you eat."

Tears started to well up in her eyes. She sniffles silently.

"Misaki, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

He got up and walked to her side. Kai wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I don't know, I just feel emotional all of the sudden," she was still crying.

Kai wrapped his arms around her and held her lovingly. She sobbed in his chest.

"I don't want pasta any more, I want cheesecake."

"The shops are all closed at this time."

"Can't you bake it?"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" She looked at him with a pout.

"Let's get back to sleep," Kai suggested.

"No, I still want cheesecake."

Kai looked at a recipe book. While he gather the ingredients, Misaki rush to the bathroom.

She threw up in the toilet continuously, after that she flushed the toilet. Misaki wiped her mouth with a tissue.

"Misaki, are you alright?"

"Not really."

"The cheesecake is in the kitchen."

"You made it for me?"

"Of course I did."

"Honey I don't want cheesecake any more."

"What do you want then?" He asked softly, careful not to upset her.

"I want to sleep."

Without any words, he picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"Hey, put me down. I can walk by myself."

"No, I'm going to kiss you until you fall asleep."

"Baby."

* * *

Author's note: Enjoy and please review~


	2. First words

"Aya, can you say mama?" Misaki asked, holding her baby.

"Ma-ma," Aya said.

It's been a year and a half that her child started learning new words.

"Honey, where are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm in Aya's room, dear."

Kai entered his daughter's room. When he saw Misaki, he kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for?" She blushed.

"I just love kissing my wife, is that so wrong?" He teases her.

"Toshiki, you're always like this."

"Aw, my cute wife is shy around me."

"Stop it."

"How's my little angel?" Kai asked.

"She said her first word," Misaki said, with a smile.

"What did she say?"

"Mama."

"I can't believe I've missed it," Kai said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she will say it again."

"Ma-ma," Aya said it cutely.

"Her first word, I can't believe it." Kai looked ever so happy.

"Aya, can you say daddy?" Misaki asked.

"Da-da."

Both of them smiled at Aya. She stretched her little arms out to her father.

"I think she wants you."

Kai got Aya from his wife. He carried Aya in his arms.

"My precious little angel. I love you so much."

"Da-da."

Her little finger wrapped around her father's finger. At times like these, Kai feels blessed to have such a beautiful wife and an adorable daughter. He is the happiest man in the world.

Aya started yawning. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

"It's Aya's nap time," Misaki said.

Kai gently put Aya in her cot. He then put a blanket over her shoulders.

"Sweet dreams Aya," Kai kissed her forehead.

Misaki was in awe, looking at the scene before her. She was touched that Kai cared for their daughter very much.

Misaki stood up from the chair, she shrieked when Kai pulled her into his arms. Fortunately, Aya didn't wake up. They exited Aya's room and went into their room.

* * *

"Toshiki, you should behave yourself."

"I can't when I have such a beautiful and amazing woman in my life."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Kai."

"Mrs. Kai, you are my queen."

"That means you are my king."

"Precisely, I demand you to kiss me."

"Your highness, you should learn to behave yourself."

"Let's take a bath together, my dear wife."

She couldn't help but blush.

"That's not going to happen Toshiki."

"Why not?"

"It's too embarrassing," she was covering her blushing face.

"You're still shy around me, even though we're married," Kai was smirking.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face."

"How do you plan to do that?" He teases.

She leaned closer to him and fixed his crooked tie. He gulped, thinking that she was going to kiss him. However it never came yet. Blue eyes meets green eyes. The way she carries herself was seductive. Misaki tugged on his tie and made him move towards her. Lips were inches away.

"Toshiki Kai, you're mine."

It sends chills down his spine, the way she said his name. She kissed him in a way that made his heart race. Shock was evident in his eyes. For the first time he didn't know what to do, nor could he think. His mind was blank. The only thing he could do was kissed her back passionately. She was the one who broke the kiss. She smiled at him.

"I'm completely yours Misaki."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews everyone. Here is chapter 2, enjoy and please review~


	3. Precious

"Misaki, look at me."

Kai was climbing a big tree.

"Get down, it looks dangerous," she looked worried.

The ten year old sat down on the thick branch.

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm perfectly fine," Kai smiled brightly.

"You should get up here too."

"I can't Kai."

"Why not?"

"It's too high, plus I'm wearing a dress."

"I help you get up."

"No, it's fine. I buy you ice cream if you get down Kai."

"You will buy me ice cream?" Kai asked.

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay," he started to climb down, however half-way he lost his footing. Kai slipped and fell onto the grass.

"Kai!" Misaki rushed over to him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying Misaki?"

"Because you've got hurt," she was kneeling down, next to him.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch," he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

There was a noticeable cut on his left cheek. Fortunately, the wound wasn't deep.

"But you're bleeding," she pointed it out.

Misaki stopped crying when Kai embraced her tightly. She blushes.

"Kai."

When she pulled away, she got a band-aid out of her small purse. She stuck the pink band-aid on his left cheek to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you Misaki," he ruffled her lilac hair.

"You're welcome."

* * *

The two of them went to an ice cream shop. Kai chose chocolate, while Misaki chose strawberry.

Misaki paid for both of them. They happily ate their ice cream, sitting next to each other.

"I got you something Misaki."

"What is it?"

"Happy birthday Misaki," he handed her a present.

She opened her present, she smiled at the fluffy light purple teddy bear.

"Oh Kai, it's so cute I love it."

"Not as cute as you," he whispered.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"It's nothing."

"Okay."

He saw his reflection in the mirror, he frowned.

"What's wrong Kai?"

"You never told me that the band-aid was pink," he looked embarrassed.

Misaki kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Kai blushed, touching his cheek where she kissed him.

"There is a mistletoe above us," she pointed.

He looked where she pointed, indeed there was a mistletoe hanging above them.

"But it's not Christmas," Kai said bashfully.

"Doesn't matter, its tradition," she smiled sweetly, which melted his heart.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reviewing, please don't forget to review~


	4. Of course

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm your host Akari. Today we're going to play the of course game.

We have two opponents, Misaki Tokura versus Toshiki Kai. It's a game where you drop formality.

Let's start with Misaki." Akari smiled brightly. Misaki and Kai bowed to each other.

"You … you're a complicated guy." Misaki looked straight at him in the eye.

"Of course, you love complicated guys right?" He asked.

"Of course, I prefer easing going men."

"Of course, that's me right?"

"Of course, why don't you get lost?" Misaki folded her arms.

"Ooh that's cold, coming from miss Tokura," Akari said.

Kai wasn't fazed. He cleared his throat.

"Of course, I don't think I can …. Because I might get lost in your beautiful eyes."

"Oh my, it starting to get mushy here," Akari commented.

"Of course, you know I want to get far away from you as possible right Kai?"

"Of course, you want to do that because you're shy." Kai smirked.

"Of course, you're into guys right?" Misaki asked.

"Of course, you know I don't mean it right?" Kai looked at her. His eyes burning into hers.

She covered her blushing face.

"Of course, you like me right?" She asked.

"Of course, I love you Misaki Tokura. Let's get married." Kai smiled.

"Of course, let's get a divorce Kai."

"Of course, you know I didn't sign the divorce papers, so we're technically still married." He winked at her.

"Of course, why can't you keep your distance?" She asked.

"Of course." He grabs her hand and placed it on his chest, where his heart is.

"You know you're always in my heart Misaki." He stared intensely at her.

"It looks like love is in the air, how romantic," Akari gushed.

Misaki was taken aback as she felt her face heated up.

"Of course, why do you love me?" She asked.

"Of course, I love you because you are the only woman I see."

"Of course, prove it," Misaki said.

He pulls her into his arms and held her tightly. She felt her heart beating fast.

Her face was all red. She felt comfortable and warm in his embrace.

"My heart is going doki doki. The winner of the course game is Toshiki Kai.

It looks like is a happy ending for the lovely couple," Akari announced happily as she left them to be alone.

* * *

Kai carried Misaki in his arms. He moved closer until his lips touched hers. It was a deep yet passionate kiss. After he walked outside with her.

"Where are we going Toshiki?"

"We are going to my house, my lover."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate it. Please tell me what you think, please review.


	5. Alone

_The moon was shining brightly, indicating it was night. There was trees rustling and wind howling._

She curled deeper into her duvet. Misaki was alone in a guest room, trembling. It's not like she's scared of the dark. She hated being alone. It was the worst feeling ever. She was wondering when her husband get back from the U.S. It's been a month. She had missed him terribly.

Her heart ached for him. She couldn't bear to be alone in their room. It reminds her too much of him.

"I miss you Toshiki."

Misaki tried to remain strong and composed ever since his work transferred to the U.S.

She knows it's temporary, however she couldn't stop the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"They say distance makes the heart grow fonder."

She heard the front door open and shut. She couldn't bring herself to get out of bed.

"Honey, where are you?" A husky voice asked.

She was just happy to hear his voice, she closed her eyes.

The door knob turn and in came Kai.

* * *

Kai smiled upon seeing his wife. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to their room.

He carefully place her on the bed and he climbed in next to her.

Misaki felt his arms wrapped around her from behind. She felt his breath hit her neck. Her heart races.

"Misaki, I miss you like crazy. I never want to be apart from you. One month without you was too much. I'm sorry for making you feel lonely. I will make it up to you."

He kissed her temple.

"Dummy, I miss you too."

"Baby, you were awake this whole time?" Kai looked shocked.

"How do you plan on making it up to me my dear?" She turned to face him.

"How about I hug and kiss you every day?"

"Toshiki, you already do that."

"I guess I do." He couldn't help but chuckle.

"What would you like Misaki?"

"One month worth of massage?" Kai suggested.

"No, I would love to wear your black leather jacket Toshiki."

"Okay."

"Why do you agree so quickly?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Because I know my wife would look hot in my leather jacket." He smirked.

"You and your fantasy." She poked at his chest.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"Hold on a second mister."

"Why?"

"Because you're making me nervous."

"Aw, my wife is shy."

Kai was shocked when he felt her lips touched his. Normally it was he, who would initiate.

Not the other way around. It was an urgent yet passionate kiss.

It was his turn. He kissed her back, it was desperate, long and deep kiss.

They kiss until they were breathless.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked.

"Yes."

"When are we going to have children?" Kai asked.

Misaki blushed instantly.

"Maybe I should start wearing crop tops."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you exposing your midriff." Kai looked ever so serious.

"You didn't mind when we were dating," Misaki said.

"That was then, now that we're married no crop tops or skirts outside."

Misaki sweat dropped.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoy, please review.


	6. Childhood

"Kai please play with me," little Misaki was pulling his shirt.

"But we already played the game that you wanted."

"I promise it's a different one," she looked at him with beady eyes.

"Please don't give me that look," Kai said.

"What look?" She asked innocently.

"You always get your way Misa-chan."

He could hardly look at the innocent looking girl in front of him.

There was a tint of red adorned on his cheeks.

"Fine, I'll ask someone else to play with me," she puffed her cheeks.

"Who is it?" Kai asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Are you keeping secrets from me Misa-chan?"

"I'm not, this is not a secret."

"Please tell me."

"Fine. If you must know I was going to ask Ibuki."

She was about to leave, however he blocked her way.

"Kai, you're in my way."

"No."

"No? Why are you being like this?" She had hands on her hips.

"Y-you should play with me only Misa-chan," he stuttered.

"Why is that, huh?" She tilted her head to one side sweetly.

"Otherwise, I would be jealous," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" She didn't hear him.

"It's nothing," he turned away to hide his blushing face.

"What you said, does it mean that you want to play with me?" Misaki asked.

"Yes."

She smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

She took his hand and held it.

"Why are you holding my hand Misa-chan?" He was blushing like mad.

"Silly Kai, you're my husband and don't forget that I'm your wife."

"When did we get married?" Kai asked, being all flustered.

"Since we held hands," Misaki smiled sweetly at him.

"We better hurry or else our baby will start crying."

"What? We have a baby now?"

"Of course, so we can be a big happy family."

They walked into the sunset, holding hands.

* * *

Author's note: Here is chapter 6, please review. Thank you for the favs and follow.


	7. Rival

It's a cold night in Tokyo. There were two silhouettes by Tokyo tower, conversing.

"Why did you call me here?" Misaki folded her arms.

"I'm glad you came, that means you still care."

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Because you have a good heart Misaki, plus you are my first love."

"Enishi, you shouldn't hold onto things that's in the past," she said it icily.

Enishi Satoru has medium red hair and emerald green eyes. Anyone would say that he is a very handsome man.

"My koibito, look at me," he spoke gently, with affection.

She turn to face him. Misaki couldn't help but stare into his emerald eyes. _They're so much like Toshiki Kai's eyes. No, they are different. His is a darker shade._

 _Why am I thinking about Toshiki Kai? My heart is beating fast._

Enishi frowned a little.

"You are thinking about another man aren't you?"

"Eh? You're wrong." She tried to hide her blushing face.

"How come you are blushing then?"

"I'm not blushing," she tried to protest.

"You look lovely when you blush Misaki."

"Stop it."

He took a strand of her lilac hair and pressed his lips against it.

"What are you doing?" She looked rather embarrassed.

He doesn't say anything, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms.

Enishi moved back a bit, he started to caress her cheek. His lips were inches away from hers.

 _Oh no, he's going to kiss me. What do I do?_ She felt her whole body paralyzed.

"Misaki, I love you!" A husky voice shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Toshiki?" She was surprised to see him here all of the sudden. He was out of breath from running.

 _Wait a minute, did Toshiki Kai declare his love for me?_

"Step away from my fiancée!"

"Okay, I give up, you win." Enishi laughed heartily, with his arms up in surrender.

He walked off, leaving the two alone.

* * *

"Toshiki… is it true?"

"Of course it's true, I love you from the bottom of my heart."

He walked towards and pulled her into his arms.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Let's say I'm an idiot," Kai said.

She couldn't help but laugh.

"So where did he kiss you and touch you? And how many times?"

"Toshiki, I just want to forget about everything."

"Even this?" His lips touches hers. It was a deep yet searing kiss.

He kiss her in every angle. It left her breathless.

"I have a question Toshiki."

"What is it, my lover?" He looked deep into her eyes.

"Since when I'm your fiancée?" She asked shyly while fidgeting her fingers.

"I only said that to…."

"I know."

"I'm not saying we should get married now, I mean in the near future."

"Toshiki."

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

He smiled.

She shivered, which didn't go unnoticed by Kai. He took off his black leather jacket and place it over her shoulders.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" She looked concerned.

He gently place his forehead against hers. Arms wrapped around each other.

"I'm fine, as long as you are here with me."

* * *

Author's note: Here is chapter 7, please review.


	8. Seductive

Sitting in front of the vanity mirror, brushing her lilac hair. She hums sweetly to herself. Misaki looked at her husband, who was still sprawled out on their bed. She couldn't help but giggle.

She gasped upon seeing a red mark on the left side of her neck. _When did he…?_ She trailed off.

"Like what you see?" Kai smirked at her.

"Mister, you have some explaining to do." She put her brush down on the vanity table, while she immediately stood up with her arms folded. She had a playful expression.

"What did I do?" He countered playfully.

"You know very well what you did."

"So, are you ready for round three?" He smirks.

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Baby, let me refresh your memory," he had a sly look on his face.

He walked towards her and stood behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist.

Kai then pulled her closer.

"You're too close Toshiki."

"That's not what you said last night," he said in a teasing manner.

"Twice is too much," she blushes at the memory of last night event.

"You never told me stop, my dear wife."

"Enough fooling around."

"Is that what you really want Misaki?" He whispered hotly in her ear.

It sent chills down her spine, the way he spoke to her.

He started trailing kisses down her neck, a moan escaped her lips.

"Baby, I'm turned on."

"You're such a pervert Toshiki Kai."

"I can't help it my wife is so hot."

She slapped his hand away when Kai tried to undress her.

"Stop that!"

"I know how to make you look at me," Kai said in a challenging tone.

"How on earth are you going to do that?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"I've got your sexy undergarments Misaki."

"You're officially and one hundred percent a pervert Toshiki."

"I'm only one, when it comes to you my sweet Misaki."

She blushed when he seductively grazed her thigh.

He turned her around so that they are facing each other. He pulled her by the waist and kissed her collarbone.

"Toshiki…."

Kai loves it when his wife says his name. She gasped when he lifted her off the floor. He carried her with her legs wrapped around his waist. He place her on a table and kissed her lips roughly.

She felt intoxicated. Kai gently push her down on her back. He pinned her wrists down. His legs was in between hers. He looked directly deep into her eyes, making her blush.

They have been fooling around for god knows how long. It's been six years since they gotten together. He will always cherish her as long as he lives.

"Happy anniversary my Misaki."

"Happy anniversary to you too, Toshiki."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the fav. I would like to thank everyone who had supported my story. Thank you so much. Here is the last chapter, please review~


End file.
